


Abundance of Mistletoe

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [48]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Sanders Sides Holiday Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: With Christmas being barely a few weeks away, the Mindscape has been transformed into a festive paradise. No corner has avoided being decorated, covered in garland and snowflakes and other decorations.And among those decorations include mistletoe. Lots of mistletoe.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Abundance of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another! Time for some cute mistletoe kisses (yes it feels weird that it's October but yeah) This was originally posted on my Tumblr on December 9, 2018. 
> 
> Prompt 8 - Mistletoe  
> Warnings: None - unless kissing bothers you then like avoid the fic ig 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

With Christmas being barely a few weeks away, the Mindscape has been transformed into a festive paradise. No corner has avoided being decorated, covered in garland and snowflakes and other decorations.

And among those decorations include mistletoe. Lots of mistletoe.

Logan glances from side to side as he heads through one of the doorways, sighing in relief when there’s no one nearby. Patton and Roman went overboard by placing mistletoe in practically every single doorway in the Mindscape. Thankfully, the rule is that you only have to stop if there’s another side nearby to prevent one of them being stuck under the plant for a significant amount of time.

Logan heads into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee, sitting down in the recliner and sipping at his drink.

Around thirty minutes later, the sound of footsteps comes down the stairs. Logan bites his lip softly, wondering which of the other sides is going to be stuck under that particular piece of mistletoe.

Both relief and nerves fill him as Patton comes into view. Of course, it has to be the one side Logan’s crushing on…

“Hehe, hiya, Lo!” Patton says, coming to a halt under the sprig of mistletoe. “Would you?” Patton points at the mistletoe and Logan sighs softly, nodding and rising to his feet.

Logan walks over and is about to kiss Patton on the cheek like he does with the others to get them unstuck. But he falters from the innocent hope in Patton’s eyes and the way that Patton keeps glancing at his lips.

Logan takes a deep breath and cups Patton’s cheek, carefully watching him as he leans closer for any signs that he’s about to do the wrong thing. When Patton freezes, the hope spreading to his entire expression, Logan leans in and presses his lips against Patton’s.

Patton jolts before melting into the kiss, unable to believe this is happening. The kiss lasts a bit longer than a simple kiss to get Patton out from under the mistletoe, but neither cares - too lost in the sensations.

Logan pulls away first, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. He scans Patton’s face for any indication that the kiss was unwanted, but he relaxes when Patton starts to giggle happily.

“Thanks, Lo-lo!” Patton says with a bright smile. A light blush spreads across his face as he continues, “I should probably mention something to you.”

Logan raises an eyebrow and gives a half-smile, “And that is?”

Patton giggles softly and takes one of Logan’s hands, squeezing it softly. “That I have a huge crush on you?”

Logan smiles and rests his forehead against Patton’s. “Well, that’s good. Because I also have a crush on you.” Patton starts giggling softly at that, causing Logan’s heart to melt.

“C'mon, Lo! I was going to bake gingerbread cookies for us to decorate later. You wanna help?” Patton asks, pulling him into the kitchen before he gets a chance to properly answer.

“I would be delighted to,” Logan says and they both get to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Operation get Logan and Patton together was a success!” Roman cheers from his position at the top of the stairs.

Virgil smiles softly but raises an eyebrow when he notices that Roman’s planted himself under another piece of mistletoe. “You are too much.”

“I don’t know what you could possibly be referring to–” Roman starts but Virgil presses a hand over his mouth.

“Oh, shush. You know what you’re doing.” Virgil says, removing his hand and kissing Roman once before turning around and heading back to his room.

Halfway there, he turns and glances back at Roman who is blushing lightly, “Also, I suggest taking about half of the mistletoe down now that they’re together. We don’t need it everywhere.” Virgil says before continuing on his way.

“Got it,” Roman says, leaning against the wall and taking a deep breath. Time to take down some of the mistletoe, but after he calms down first.


End file.
